Enfant
by Kali Smith
Summary: Une petite fille se balade dans un parc, et tombe sur un autre enfant de son âge, très beau. La première rencontre de Sakuya et Aine, 10 ans avant leur seconde.


_La jeune femme se baladait dans le parc, s'efforçant de résister à la pression de la fille qui, la tenant par la main, voulait la pousser en avant, le plus vite possible._

_Dieu, que cette petite était énervante..._

_C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit son enfant lui lâcher la main, pour courir droit devant elle, disparaissant au coin d'un tournant. Aucune inquiétude de la voir hors de sa vue, non, du soulagement. Femme insensible peut-être, mais pour gosse insupportable._

_La petite fille se précipita sur les balançoires dès qu'elle les aperçut, et s'empressa de monter sur la première venue pour s'y balancer avec vigueur._

_Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, elle vit enfin l'enfant, un air malheureux peint sur ses traits juvéniles, qui, assis sur le siège à côté du sien, fixait le sol, les yeux vides._

_Elle arrêta doucement de se balancer et le détailla avec curiosité._

_Sans doute de son âge, il devait être un peu plus grand, était très mince, presque trop. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en vagues souples autour de sa tête, lui chatouillant le cou. Il avait la peau pâle. De nombreuses mèches corbeau dissimulaient le bleu profond et transparent de ses beaux yeux à moitié bridés. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean, il était pieds nus, ses orteils frottant contre les cailloux de l'aire de jeux._

_Alors qu'elle allait lui adresser la parole, il tourna son regard d'un coup sec vers elle, et, sentant le trouble l'envahir, elle détourna le sien, regardant de l'autre côté, ses joues rondes toutes rouges. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna et regarda le garçonnet, qui avait l'air si triste..._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander son nom, et se gourmanda derechef. Maman lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait "tout intérêt à fermer constamment sa grande gueule !", ce qui, dans le langage des Adultes, voulait dire se taire._

_Aussi fut-elle surprise en entendant la voix cristalline, et pourtant un peu trop grave pour son âge, de son camarade._

_**- Je m'appelle Sakuya,**__ murmura-t-il._

_**- Ah, c'est joli. Tes yeux aussi.**_

_A ces mots, Sakuya détourna à son tour la tête, pour aller regarder les arbres, une larme allant mourir au coin de ses lèvres._

_**- Ils sont la marque du péché... **__chuchota l'enfant. __**Maman me le dit tout le temps.**_

_**- Elle est où ta maman ? **__demanda la petite, pour le détourner de ce sujet, qui semblait douloureux, avec maladresse._

_**- Elle est pas là.**_

_**- T'es tout seul ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne va pas fermer la porte ?**_

_**- Parce que quand je suis à la maison, elle fait que pleurer ou me taper. Peut-être qu'elle fermera la porte. Je dormirai dehors.**_

_Voyant le brun de plus en plus triste, elle se leva, et avec le culot que seuls les enfants ont, elle le prit dans ses petits bras et le serra contre elle._

_**- T'en fais pas. Un jour, tu seras heureux, c'est ma meilleure amie qui me dit tout le temps ça. Il faut rester po-si-tif, **__articula-t-elle soigneusement._

_**- Je veux devenir chanteur, **__lui confia Sakuya, comme le plus grand des secrets._

_**- Je viendrais te voir. Tu peux me chanter un truc ?**_

_Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour exaucer sa demande, la voix d'une jeune femme retentit._

_**- Aine ! Aine, ou es-tu ! **__puis un peu plus bas, elle rajouta, __**Putain de gamine de merde, où est encore passé cette petite conne !**_

_**- Je suis là maman, aux balançoires !**_

_Et alors qu'elle courait vers sa mère, qui venait d'apparaître entre deux arbres, son nouvel ami lui lança quelques mots._

_**- Je t'écrirai une chanson, quand j'aurais réalisé mon rêve ! Et on se reverra comme ça !**_

_**- D'accord !**_

_**- Aine, qui est ce garçon ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à n'importe qui !**_

_Le bruit retentissant d'une gifle parvint aux oreilles de Sakuya, alors que la petite fille et sa génitrice disparaissaient. En écoutant, énervé et inquiet pour son amie, les récriminations de la mauvaise mère, il repensa à cette, excellente bien que courte, rencontre._

___

**- A quoi penses-tu ?**

Nichée dans les bras de Sakuya, Aine effaça d'un geste mental ses souvenirs d'enfant et se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de saphir de son amant.

**- Je me disais...que nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer.**


End file.
